


What If?

by Embarassedbutkinky



Series: The Stages of a Claim [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: This is a Stage of A Claim AU, set during the chapter 'Rights', when Trunks considers altering Goten's free will. Trunks made the right choice, but what if he hadn't? This is where the story would have gone. Warning - it was kind of hard to write them like this, may be hard to read.





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> So, a quick explanation. I think the most important moment of Trunks and Goten's relationship is the one in the chapter 'Rights' where Trunks seriously considers stepping over the line with his orders and taking control of Goten's free will. Thank God Vegeta talks him out of it, because their bond would have never been the same after that kind of abuse. But the 'what if’ of it has been weighing on my mind and I've been typing this up for myself, so I thought I'd add it to the series. Also I think it's fascinating to explore the darker side to the claim, what made Onen twist something so loving into something so wrong? So, to be clear, this is not 'canon’ to the story, if anything in fanfic can be considered canon. Any future fics will follow the timeline where he makes the right decision. Also, be warned that this will be a dark and angsty oneshot with what I consider dubcon, and you may not want to see the boys like this. Remember our Trunks didn't do this! This takes place after Goten got angry and left their sparring match with Harico.

  


Trunks waited a few hours. He sat by himself in the woods against a tree, hating himself. He locked on to Goten's emotions a few times and he felt hot anger still simmering there. He wanted to reach out with his thoughts but was afraid that would make it worse.

This was a whole new kind of pain. It felt like the first night after the claim when they'd been forcefully separated, but worse. He  _ ached.  _ His mate and his baby were separated from him by choice because of something he'd done. He'd always said that he wouldn't force Goten to be with him against his will but...it had never been so tempting. One sentence and Goten would have no choice but to forgive him. Hell, he could make him forget they'd even had a fight. Then maybe he could take him into the bedroom and apologize for real, just the way he liked it again.

Did orders work through thoughts? He tried to put together the perfect sentence. Something like 'Goten, forget you were ever angry at me and just love me again’. Then he'd just be normal again and wonder why Trunks had been gone so long. Trunks could get on his knees and remind him how much he loved him, and it would barely be a lie. Was it so wrong if he was just doing it to make his mate happy?

No one would even have to know.

Trunks’ jaw set. This would be weird at first, he'd just have to rip it off like a band-aid. He didn't want to take the chance of trying it through thought, he decided, because if Goten heard him he'd know what was coming. He didn't want him to plan against it, if there was any way he could. A horrifying vision of Goten taking Harico and trying to run from him danced across his mind and he knew he had to prevent that by any means necessary. This was the right decision.

He flew home with an extra careful watch on his thoughts in case Goten tried to listen in. The other teen had been ignoring him since the argument, so he wasn't too worried about that. The house was mostly dark when he got home. He opened the front door fast and saw Goten carrying their son towards his room. The younger teen's head spun around in surprise, then an annoyed scowl fell over his face.

“I don't want to talk right now, Trunks.”

He strode over to him and tried to touch his shoulder but Goten backed away. “Goten,” he said firmly, “forget you're angry at me.”

The scowl dropped from his face and was replaced with blank confusion. Trunks took Harico from his mate's arms, afraid he may drop him in his befuddled state. “Goten, believe that we fought well today and in the end I beat you by just a little. Goten, love me. Just love me again, Ten. I miss you.”

Goten shook his head like he'd just emerged from a pool of water and rubbed his eyes. “Trunks? Where've you been? It's dark outside already.”

“Sorry, Ten,” Trunks said, trying a cautious smile. “I was trying to talk Dad into helping me build us our own Gravity Room, you know how stubborn he can be. Why don't I put Harico in his crib so you can go get ready for bed?”

“Uh, okay,” he said, rubbing his eyes again.

Trunks kissed his son on the cheek as he laid him down in his crib. “Don't worry, Buddy,” he said softly, “Papa's back and Daddy forgives him. Everything is going to be just fine now.”

He thought Goten would be waiting for him in bed, but he found the teen standing in the shower, staring intently at the wall. He reached through the spray and set a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Okay, Ten?”

Goten turned to look at him with suspicious eyes. It was an expression he'd never seen on his mate's face before, at least not aimed at him. The water continued to pour over his hair as he looked over him. “I think I lost some time, Trunks. I remember being at Mom and Dad's house. We fought. You won. But it was like, six. Now it's nearly eleven. What happened to those hours?”

“I don't know,” Trunks lied. “Maybe you're still experiencing some leftover pregnancy symptoms.”

Goten turned the water off. He stepped out but kept a wide berth around Trunks as he reached for a towel. “I've never lost time before, even pregnant. There's only one person who has more control over my mind and body than I do, and that's you. Did you...make me forget something?”

“What? No. I didn't,” he said reaching out to hold him.

Goten backed away. “How...how could you do that to me, Trunks?”

“Goten, stop being suspicious.”

His eyes softened, but Trunks still didn't like the curious look on his face.

“Goten, never be suspicious of me again. Trust me completely. Forget I've given all of these orders but obey them.”

The curiosity melted into a warm smile as he quickly dried off. Finally, finally he looked like Goten again. “Ready for bed, Trunks?”

“Yes,” he sighed in relief. “Don't bother with clothes, they'll only get in my way.”

Goten laughed and jumped into their bed in his towel. “We just did it this afternoon, you want more already?”

Trunks leaned over him and kissed him deeply. “I just need to show you how much I love you tonight, Ten. No special reason, just let me make you feel good. ”

“I'm yours, Master.”

A cold shiver ran down Trunks’ spine. The sentence was true, and it wasn't the first time Goten had said that to turn him on, but it sounded different now. Would Goten say that if he knew how mad he'd been at him today? He might have, he reasoned, and in the end it wouldn't matter. He was  _ his  _ Goten, after all. This was just another part of the claim, it was his right to decide his mate's actions, and therefore thoughts. It was all just to keep them happy.

He slid his hands lovingly over his mate's body, whispering sweet things in his ear and breathing deeply from the old mark on his neck. “Goten, pleasure.”

Goten let out a gasp and then a low shuddering moan as he started to squirm against the sheets. “That feels so good, Master.”

There was that word again, the one that thrilled him but sent a pang of guilt through his soul. “Goten, do you love me?”

“Yes, Master.”

He grabbed Goten's stiffened member and started to pump it hard, earning him a small scream from his submissive. “Goten, love me more.”

“I love you!” He cried out, his eyes going wide.

“Goten, more.”

“I love you so much, Master! Please let me suck your cock.”

Trunks bit his lip. This was supposed to be about Goten, not himself. When Goten looked at him with those half closed eyes and that desperate look, he couldn't help himself.

“Okay, you may,” he said, standing up and pulling off his tight jeans.

Goten hopped up and got on his knees, still shaking from the unseen force that was making him feel so good. He grabbed Trunks with one hand and then wrapped his lips around him, bobbing back and forth fast. Trunks ran a hand through that soft hair, petting it gently.

“Goten, more pleasure.”

Goten yelled loudly around his shaft, the fingers on one hand digging into Trunks’ leg. He sped up, taking Trunks deep into his throat.

_ I love you _ , Goten thought at him.  _ I'm gonna make you come so hard. _

Trunks hid his thoughts from Goten. ‘ _ Of course you love me, I just told you to.’ _ Dammit, this wasn't supposed to be about him, it was supposed to be an apology. An apology for what, though? Goten didn't remember the fight, and his orders were all given for the good of their small family. As far as his mate was concerned there was nothing to make up for.

“Goten, come.”

Goten pulled off him to gasp but Trunks grabbed the back of his head and thrust himself back in. The teen eagerly picked his pace back up.

_ I'm over sensitive. _

“Goten, stop feeling pleasure.”

He must have followed the order because he stopped shaking. Trunks looked down at him and their eyes met. He stared into those deep loving eyes while he came in his mouth.

Damn. How had his apology ended up with Goten on his knees? As his mind cleared some and he pulled Goten into his arms to sleep he replayed the events of the day again and again, trying to change something. If only Goten hadn't gotten mad at him in the first place, none of this would have been necessary.

“Goten,” he whispered into their dark room. “Never be angry with me again.”

Goten yawned and snuggled into Trunks chest. “Yes, Master.”

\----------------------

  


A loud pounding on the front door woke them both up the next morning. They heard Harico start crying from his room and Goten jumped out of bed and threw clothes on. “I'll get him, you see who's at the door.”

Trunks nodded grumpily, he wanted to sleep in a few more hours at least. He rubbed his eyes as he trudged to the living room, ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off until at least nine.

He was shocked to see his father standing at his door, a firm expression on his face. He hadn't visited the capsulizable home since Goten's birthday. “Where's Goten?”

“What?” Trunks mumbled. “He's here. What's wrong?”

“Your mother just showed me what happened yesterday. How did you resolve it?”

“We're fine, Dad. It wasn't that big of a deal.”

Goten smiled when he saw the Saiyan. He held up his fussing baby and pointed his face to the open door. “Look Harico, it's Grandpa. What's he doing here so early, huh Buddy?”

“Goten, how did your fight yesterday end?” Vegeta asked immediately.

“Dad, we're  _ fine, _ ” he insisted, but his eyes dropped to the floor.

“It was a close one, but Trunks beat me by just a little,” Goten said, shrugging. “Felt good to fight again, though.”

“Not the match, I mean your argument. When and why did you forgive Trunks?”

Goten blinked at him. “What are you talking about? Trunks and I don't have real fights, we love each other.”

The Saiyan was silent a moment. Trunks tore his eyes away from the floor and looked at his father, flinching slightly. There were parts of his dad's past he knew he was ignorant to. He'd been a ruthless killer once, but he did not show that side of himself to his family, until now. For a split second Trunks saw the murderous anger that had been the last image so many enemies had seen before they died.

Vegeta's voice came out low and slow. “Goten, I have to tell you something.”

“Dad, no--”

“You were angry at Trunks yesterday. Pretty pissed off actually, the way I heard it. If you don't remember that it means your  _ mate  _ erased it from your mind. I'm sorry.”

Goten took less than a second to consider his words. “No, he didn't. Trunks wouldn't do that.”

“The fight happened. If you can't remember--”

“I trust Trunks completely,” Goten said without pause as he turned from them. “I'm gonna go feed Harico.”

Vegeta stared at his son like he was a stranger. “What did you do to him?”

“Dad, Goten is happy. I'm happy. Go away.”

“Are you happy?” Vegeta spat. “Are you happy with a slave who can't question you? Have you wondered yet? Have you wondered if he'd love you without orders? How  _ dare _ you, Trunks?”

“He's  _ my  _ mate, not yours!” Trunks barked. “What I choose to do with him is my business. I...I treat him well, I always have. I love him, I wouldn't hurt him.”

Vegeta was obviously going to protest but Trunks slammed the door and locked it. Goten was sitting on their sofa feeding Harico from a bottle. He didn't look even slightly phased by Trunks’ fight with his father.

“Do you believe him, Ten?”

“I believe you. I trust you completely,” he repeated. “Vegeta must be wrong or lying.”

“Thanks, Ten.”

He smiled warmly. “You're welcome, Master.”

Trunks frowned. “Goten, we're out of bed. Why did you call me that?”

“It just felt right,” he shrugged.

“Why though?” He stood, looking over Goten nervously. “Why did that feel right?”

“Because you're my master. You're in charge. I obey.”

“Knock it off,” he shook his head. “You call me Master in bed, not in real life. Not around Harico or our families. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“What did I just say?” He snapped.

Goten winced. “I'm sorry, Sir. Maybe you should order me so I don't have to remember.”

“I don't...I don't want to do that. Just call me Trunks.”

“Yes, Ma-- uh, okay, Trunks.”

They sat in silence for while as Goten fed their son, humming tunelessly. He didn't seem to have a care in the world, which was the whole point. He was making his mate happy, no matter what. That's what a good partner did. Partner. Then why was Goten calling him Master outside of their bed all of a sudden? Was he secretly angry at him, somewhere deep down below his consciousness? Was 'master’ his way of rebelling while still following orders? There'd been so many orders all at once...

“Goten, are you happy?”

Confusion crossed his face. “Why wouldn't I be?”

Trunks knew it was coming, but the sharp knock on the door still made him jump. Maybe if he just pretended they'd gone out for the day…

“Trunks!” Goku's voice echoed through the door. “Don't make me break your door.”

Trunks strode to the entrance bravely, swinging it open to face the Saiyan. He wondered vaguely where his father was, surely he came as backup. “What do you want, Goku?”

“I came to get my son. You two need to spend some time apart. Vegeta told me everything. If we can undo what you've done, maybe you can talk to him once his mind is clear.”

He heard Goten coming to the door to see his father. “Goten, stay back! You are forbidden to leave, do you understand me?”

Goten shrank back, holding Harico tighter. “Yes, Master.”

Goku face went darker. Trunks had never been afraid of that look before, but he'd never been on the receiving end if it. He tried to summon forth all his courage. “Goten belongs to me. He is my property. You have no right to take him, and he wants to stay with me.”

The Saiyan sighed, shaking his head. “I trusted you, Trunks. Now look what you're making us do.”

Us. Trunks head whipped around and caught sight of Vegeta just as the older prince grabbed Goten from behind.

“No!” He growled, diving at them. He landed one good punch to father's face before Goku grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides. It was enough to knock Goten free. The teen stood there with fear in his eyes, not understanding what was happening.

“Goten, take Harico and run!” He ordered. “Get far away from here, I'll find you when it's safe.”

Goten obeyed, immediately running out the open door. Goku pushed Trunks away from him and chased after his son. Trunks started running behind him, and he could hear his father coming up behind him to tackle him to the ground. He was going to lose. Goku could instant transmit, he'd lay one hand on them and his mate and baby would be far away, hidden from him. He couldn't let that happen at any cost.

“Goten, pain!”

Goten stumbled, falling against the grass as he held Harico up to avoid injuring him.

“Trunks, help me!” He screamed. “Trunks, I hurt!”

His mate screamed his name, called for help, and it stung. Gods, it hurt Trunks so bad to see him on the ground like that, but he had to stop Goku from taking him.

Vegeta slammed into his son, taking him to the ground. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him harshly. “Rescind that order!” He barked.

“Only if you leave us alone!” Trunks yelled back. “Let me take him back inside and I'll make it stop.”

Goku reached his fallen son and took the baby gently from his arms, running a worried hand down Goten's back.

“Master,” Goten groaned helplessly against the ground. “Please make the pain stop!”

“It's your father's fault,” Trunks called to him. “Tell him and Vegeta to leave. If they leave I'll take the pain away, I'll make you feel good again.”

“Dad, go away,” Goten begged, tears in his eyes. “It hurts so much.”

Vegeta punched his son in the face.

“ _ Fuck!”  _ He shouted, grabbing at his nose.

“Vegeta, Goten can't take this, we've got to go,” Goku called.

The prince let go of Trunks, nodding to Goku. Goku pressed two fingers against his temple.

“Wait!” Trunks yelled. “Goku, give me Harico!”

Vegeta scoffed. “If you think we're leaving our grandson in that house you're insane.”

“Goku, give me my baby now!”

Goku stared him down. “I don't take orders, Trunks.” He was gone in an instant.

“No!” Trunks cried, rushing to Goten's side.

“This is not over, Boy,” Vegeta warned him loudly. “If Kakarot and I can't save him alone we'll come back with others, others who are okay with killing you to save Goten.”

“Just fuck off!” Trunks hollered back.

Vegeta took to the sky and Trunks took Goten's face in his hands. “Goten, stop feeling pain.”

“Where's Harico?” Goten gasped out, flinching away from Trunks’ hands. “Where'd they go?”

“Your father stole him.”

Goten wailed.

“It's okay!” Trunks assured him, running a soothing hand down his face.

Goten shrank away. “You hurt me, Trunks.”

“I had to, My Love. I'm sorry.”

“Where's my baby?” He screeched, curling in on himself.

“Don't worry, we'll get him back. We have to go, now, before they come back--”

“No! Trunks, we can't just leave him! We have to find him--”

“Goten, forget about Harico!”

His mate stared at him, the tears in his eyes turning empty and hollow. “Trunks...why am I so sad?”

Trunks gulped. “You don't need to be sad, Goten. We're going to go away together somewhere. We... we'll have a baby by ourselves once we're somewhere safe.”

“Okay, Master,” he sobbed.

Trunks pulled his slave to his feet and pulled him inside to pack their bags.


End file.
